Waiting For A Star To Fall (Hiatus or Discontinuation?)
by everycloudhas
Summary: You are my star. I am just waiting for you to fall... in love with me.
1. Her and Him

(待ち)

Kurosaki Ichigo desperately tried not to groan out too loud as he attempted to sit up. He was in excruciating pain, but that did not mean he has to show it.

He deserved to be in pain due to how he has gotten the injuries.

His eyes clenched tightly shut, he fisted the material beneath him with his rough hands. Even breathing was not as simple and automatic as it should.

His breath came out short and rugged.

He would just have to bear with the pain till she...

"Oi! What are you trying to do?! Kill yourself?!" A loud irritating, but concerned voice bellowed at him. "Again?!" The voice stated incredulously.

Then he was help in his sorry endeavour to sit up.

Very slowly, he opened his eyes. A bright red head greeted his tired eyes.

It was not the color of red he loves.

Nor were those the brown eyes he has hoped will be gazing at him with concern and... love.

Nevertheless, he uttered weakly, "Thanks Renji."

"Tch. Whatever for? Shouldn't you be laying down and resting your beaten butt? And you most definitely do not want your wounds to worsen." Abarai Renji tried to act casual about Ichigo's almost fatal injuries. He looked at the scowling face which was trying to disguise the pain he must be going through. The older man was not fooled though. What had happened anyway?

Ichigo looked around his surrounding. He was on his bed, in his room, which meant his old man must have patched him up. He guessed his dad must have done his best till she...

Renji could not stand it anymore. He has to know.

"What the hell happened to you? When Rukia and I arrived on the scene, you were laying motionlessly on the ground, bleeding half-to-death. Rukia was frightened out of her wits." Renji told him in all seriousness.

Ichigo touched his injuries gingerly. He could feel the dampness of the blood seeping through the bandages. "Don't exaggerate, Renji. It was not that bad." He tried to play down the injuries and the burning pain he was currently experiencing.

Where in the world was she?

"Not that bad?!" Renji repeated, unbelievably. He frowned at Ichigo. "Said the one with blood on his fingers." He handed him something to wipe away the bright red blood on his hand.

"Thanks." Ichigo said absent-mindedly and automatically began to clean his fingers of his own blood.

Renji cocked an eyebrow. "When have you gotten so polite? All this refinement must have made you soft. Look how a mere hollow did to your sorry arse. Must be the company you have been keeping. Her, maybe?"

"I guess. Speaking of her? Where is she anyway?" Ichigo asked in an unemotional way.

Shouldn't she be here already?

Was she still with him?

She must really, really love him.

How about... him?

He gave out a long sigh, unwillingly.

"What's wrong?" The tattooed shinigami asked, even though deep inside he already knew the answer.

"Nothing. How long was I out?"

"Round fifteen minutes, give or take a few minutes?"

"And she is not here yet? Does she even knows I am injured?" Ichigo has always thought she could sense him no matter where he was. Was not he, her everything? No wait, that was before... he came along.

Now she did not even know if he is dead or alive.

"Rukia has gone to inform her. I guess she must be busy." Renji answered with a shrug.

"With him, I supposed." Ichigo looked at his hand wiped clean and still she was not here yet.

How would she react to him losing so much blood?

Will she care?

Renji saw the gloomy expression on his face as Ichigo's eyes were staring at the blood-stained fabric. The eyes might be fixed on it but Renji will bet anything and everything that his mind sure was not focusing on the objection right in front of his eyes.

"Here, let me have it." Renji took the soiled piece of fabric from him and threw it into the dustbin. He looked at a disappointed Ichigo turning his attention elsewhere as he began to stare blankly out of his window.

The furrowed brows wrinkled deeply. He appeared to be contemplating about something or someone?

"Ichigo, are you jealous?" Renji asked pointedly. He did not have to elaborate as to what the injured orange-haired scowling one was jealous about.

They both knew.

Ichigo continued to keep his deep brown eyes' gaze at the window. He gave out another long, deep sigh.

"I know I shouldn't but... but I just can't help myself from having such childish, unwanted thoughts." Ichigo confessed, half-ashamed of himself for his irrational feelings.

"Was that why you have gotten yourself injured? You wanted her away from him so she will be here for you for even for a little while, without him?"

"Yes and no. I didn't deliberately get myself hurt just so I can be alone with her, but she was the cause of my injuries." Ichigo stopped halfway through his explanation and his eyes looked sadly out of the window.

He was not blaming her and... him.

But...

Renji stayed quiet and just waited for Ichigo to get what has been bothering him off his chest. He was just glad Ichigo was comfortable in sharing his woes with him.

That kid sure has changed.

Must be her.

"I was thinking about her and him when I was caught off guard by the hollow's last attempt at trying to cause me some 'damage'. it certainly did, didn't it?" He scoffed at his own recklessness.

"Have you talk to her about how you feel?" Renji asked.

"What's the use? She loves him and in his own funny way, he is starting to show he loves her too." Ichigo admitted grudgingly.

"And what about you? Don't you love her as well?"

"You know I do. I love her so very much and him too." Ichigo said truthfully.

"You love them both. They love each other. So, what's the problem?"

"There shouldn't be one, should it?" Ichigo asked hopefully of his older friend. He wanted reassurance that everything was fine and nothing was wrong.

"You tell me." Renji threw back the question at him.

There really should not be any problem.

Ichigo continued to look out of the window.

No words was spoken.

There was silence as the mind wandered helplessly back to her and him.

It was always about her and him.

But which 'him'?

Ichigo's sorrowful eyes went from the window to his bedroom door. Unblinking, he stared forlornly at it. He was hoping she was going to burst through at any minute, all energetic-liked and fussing over him before 'he' came along.

Are those days of caring truly gone, forever?

"Ichigo..."

"Love changes everything. Do you know that, Renji?" He cut in on his friend's concern for him. He forced himself to look away from the door.

It was not as if he could will it... her to happen.

He really was pathetic.

Love has indeed changed him.

And her too.

(降る)

_To Be Concluded..._

_Or... Not._


	2. Leaving and Waiting

(離れる)

Kurosaki Ichigo has always hated the rain.

And now he has one more reason to loathe the liquid offering from the skies.

Let the misery continued to pour down on his wretched soul.

For the someone he has suddenly found himself as treating as more than a friend, as showing more concern for, as wanting to be just near her was going to...

"Leave." Inoue Orihime told Ichigo and looked anxiously at her scowling, orange-haired protector. He was staring at the grey skies with his ever present scowl on his handsome face.

Why was he frowning at the heavens?

Does the rain still cause him to remember the painful past and for him to relive the pain of losing a loved one, over and over and... again?

She wondered wearily if he has heard what she has said, so immersed was he and his glaring of the innocent rain clouds.

She glanced hopelessly at him and began to fiddle with the straps of her school bag with her nervous fingers. She took a deep breath.

"Kurosaki-kun, did you hear what did I say?" She asked hesitantly.

There was no reply.

His head faced the heavens and his brown eyes were still fixed fiercely on what was above him instead of at her.

The pretty princess pouted childishly, she bit on her lower lip unconsciously, thought about it, sucked the bitten lip into her mouth, looked at Ichigo, "K-Kurosaki-kun..."

"Inoue,"

"Eeks!" Orihime let out a small squeak in surprise when unexpectedly, with his eyes still on the skies, he called out her name.

"K-Kurosaki-kun... "

"So... you really are leaving." Ichigo interrupted whatever she was going to say by answering what she has asked of him.

Orhime nodded, but then she realized Ichigo was still not looking at her and a verbal response was required. "Un." She answered and gazed upon his face with much fondness and... regret.

She really was leaving.

And she will miss him.

She almost did not hear the barely audible words spoken out as her sad brown eyes continued to linger on the one she has loved for so long.

"Is... Is there not a strong enough reason for you to stay here?" Ichigo asked softly as he finally turned his sorrowful eyes away from the heavens.

He turned his face to look at her.

For a moment, Orihime was startled by the intensity of the different kind of emotions on his face and in his deep brown eyes. Her mouth could not form even a single word reply as not only her mouth but her whole body was held captive, unaware of anything but the glittering, golden orbs calling out to her.

What were they trying to tell her?

Why now?

And did she really want to know.

Why?

When she has finally found the courage to l...

"Kurosaki-kun," She started to say but he cut her off just after she has said his name.

How many more times will he get to hear his name sang out from those luscious lips of hers?

"It's alright, Inoue. You don't have to explain to me, seeing how you have already made up your mind to leave. Forget about it." His voice low and sounded normal, at lest to him.

His mind though, was in a turmoil.

A confusing disturbance caused by her and her leaving.

Away from him.

He did not want to know if there was a possibility that she might not leave because of something or... someone?

"So, you really are going to leave this boring old town of ours?" He tried to muster up a small smile for her but it ended up as his typical cool smirk.

She nodded.

A little smile.

"I will be having a farewell party at my apartment this coming Saturday, will Kurosaki-kun be there?" She asked shyly, hopefully.

"No." He answered her bluntly, honestly.

_'Why would I want to be there 'celebrating' when my heart is feeling like it is being tied up and pressed painfully by the thought of seeing you and...'_

"Huh? Why not, Kurosaki-kun?"

"I don't like parties."

_'Especially the one where you will be with...'_

"Oh, I see." Orihime understood but she was disappointed. Could he not have make the effort to be at her apartment for one last time when it could still be considered as hers?

"Maybe you will be at the airport to say goodbye to me?" She almost pleaded in her soft voice.

Her soft brown eyes beseeched him, almost desperately.

He sighed.

"I will try, but I am not making any promises." He answered her truthfully and his eyes did not waver from his firm gaze on hers.

She smiled back at him wishfully.

It was good enough for her.

And...

"You will stay in contact with me by replying to me whenever I sent a message to you, won't you?" She asked in anticipation.

Her sweet honey brown eyes sparkled as she waited for his affirmation of them staying in touch.

He really did not want to disappoint her but, neither did he want to give her any false hope and so, once again he gave her the one-word negative answer.

"No."

And her lovely face fell as the light in her eyes dimmed.

"A-Are you saying we are not going to be f-friends anymore?" She stammered sadly as her heart splintered into thousand pieces of disheartened dejection.

"No." He repeated.

Eyes widened in shock, she bowed her head in a hurry, she could feel the sting of her tears trying to escape from her eyes, she bit down hard on her lip and grasped the straps of her school bag tighter.

She must not cry.

She must not show any weakness.

There was silence.

There was only the sound of the light summer rain pitter-pattering against the shelter they were under.

Ichigo stared at the gentle healer with her face hidden from him, he wondered what has caused the sudden stop in the conversation. He noticed the slight trembling of her thin shoulders.

Was she cold?

He took a step nearer to her.

"Inoue," He lifted his arm. It hovered near her shoulder. Did he have any right to comfort her?

To touch her?

"K-Kurosaki-kun, why can't we be friends anymore?" Orihime lifted her head and she looked timidly at him.

Stunned by the question and the bright brown eyes glistening at him, Ichigo stepped back from her and his arm fell back to his side.

"What?" He uttered out in confusion. He truly did not know what has warranted such a cruel question from her.

Orihime shook her head at his flabbergasted face. She could not help but grinned a little at his denseness. "When I said to keep in touch, you said no." She explained to him, enlightening him of his careless answer.

"I said no to corresponding. I did not say anything about us not being friends anymore." He told her back.

"What's wrong with staying in touch with the help of modern technology?" She asked in surprise at his unexpected answer.

"I don't like waiting."

_'But I have waited for you.' _Orihime thought dismally to herself._ 'And I have always believed I would have waited for you, forever.' _She closed her eyes and a promise of **'Five Lifetimes and One Love' **was suddenly flashing in her mind's eye.

In bold, bright neon colors.

She squirmed as if the words was chastising her for being guilty of breaking her promise to him.

Seeing the princess with her nose scrunched up in concentration, Ichigo knew she must be in one of her daydreams.

Once again, he walked closer to her.

"Inoue."

She opened her eyes at his voice.

The weaver princess walked down from the clouds and looked at him.

"Kurosaki-kun."

They were so close to each other and yet neither one of them attempted to break the invisible barrier between them.

"So," He scratched the back of his neck, "No corresponding. I will see you whenever you are back, okay?"

She nodded.

"But don't take too long to come home."

_'Home.'_

"We will always be friends."

"Yeah. We will be friends, always."

_'Just friends?'_

"Kurosaki-kun... I..." She looked away from him.

"What is it, Inoue?"

"I-I... "

But before another word was spoken, they heard _him_ calling her.

He could not not fail to witness the transformation of what that voice did to her and... his heart.

An enormous smile began to take shape on her beautiful face. That same beaming smile that heralded a_ "Ohayou Kurosaki-kun!"_, every time she skipped into the classroom to greet him in the morning. He watched in jealousy at the smile and the happy waving of her slim arm at _him_.

Ichigo turned to glare at the lucky recipient under a black umbrella in the sunshine-filled drizzle.

He too has a big grin on his face, hand waving not as furiously as the princess and when he sensed Ichigo scowling at him; he gave him a nod of acknowledgement and a friendly wave of the big hand.

Ichigo continued to scowl at him and he made no effort to acknowledge his presence. He wished he could hate him for taking the gentle healer away from him.

But, how could you hate someone who really care and love her as much as... he?!

Realization hit him hard on his dense head. He turned abruptly from scowling at the one under the umbrella to look at the hand-waving princess.

Was this what his head and heart have been trying to tell him?

Could this funny, unknown feeling he has when he is with her...

Could it be love?

He stared at her.

Orihime blushed as she noticed the piercing look Ichigo was giving her. He seemed to be on the verge of disclosing something important to her.

Or that was what she was hoping.

"Inoue,"

And she waited.

But he did not get the chance to say anything more for _he_ was calling her again.

Orihime ignored the one calling her, instead her eager eyes locked onto the doubting brown ones in front of her.

"Kurosaki-kun..."

"It's nothing, Inoue. I will see you when I see you, okay?"

She nodded in resignation.

Taking one last look at her orange-haired protector with the scowl she has always found so amusing, the pretty princess said almost sadly,

"Goodbye Kurosaki-kun."

And she turned and walked towards the one who was waiting for her with his hand already waiting to hold hers.

Ichigo watched as the gentle healer walked away from him. He watched as her small hand was captured by his bigger, stronger one and held possessively.

He watched as she walked away from him with _him_.

Then the movement stopped and so did his frantically beating heart. He watched as she freed her enslaved hand, she must be needing both her hands to do what she was doing, her head was nodding and shaking as well; the one with her turned and looked at him with a quizzical expression on his interested face.

Ichigo scowled right back at him and wondered.

And hope.

Then she was running towards him in the light summer rain, with her shiny hair swaying and catching the setting sun's golden, orange rays.

She was beautiful.

She was heartbreakingly, angelically beautiful in the cursed rain.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Calling out to him as she ran closer and closer to him. In her haste to get to him, she has forgotten how clumsy she can be.

She slipped on the floor made slippery by the rain, but she was not afraid that she will fall for she knew he will be there to catch her.

"Inoue, are you alright?"

And she was, with his big, strong hands on her thin shoulders.

She smiled shyly at him and nodded.

He could only gaze back at her.

"For you, Kurosaki-kun." She said softly and Ichigo reluctantly removed his hands from her shoulders to receive what was offered to him.

It was a light blue, small umbrella.

"Inoue, I don't need this. Look, the rain has almost stopped." He tried pushing her thoughtful gift back to her. She placed her small hands on his bigger ones and squeezed them lightly.

"Please take it."

"I will return it to you before you leave." He promised.

She shook her head.

"No. Keep it. Please keep it as something to remember me by." She said with a tiny, teary smile.

Why would he need something to remember her by when he has tons of memories of her stored in his mind.

And held deeply in his heart.

He could not ever forget her even if he has wanted to.

Nevertheless he nodded.

He gazed at the gentle healer. The beautiful, blushing princess who was going to leave him. No longer will he be needed to protect her.

He wished he has the courage to take her in his arms, persuade her to stay and kissed her.

He wanted to kiss her in the rain and for her to take away his hatred of the rain.

He wanted the hatred to be replaced by love.

Love for the 'star' that he did not know nor understand.

But he knew now.

It was not too late, was it?

She was just standing right in front of him and all he has to do was to reach out and pull her to him.

It was that simple.

But he just stood there and watched her walk away from him, again.

All of a sudden, she turned and faced him, "Goodbye Kurosaki-kun." And a small, sad smile appeared on her flushed face as she gave a little wave.

He lifted his hand and returned the gesture.

And in his heart he cried out,

_"Don't Go..._

_Orihime!"_

(待ち)


	3. Love and Distance

(一) Leaving and Waiting

(二) Love and Distance

(雨)

_"No?!"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Kurosaki Ichigo?!"_

_"The scowling strawberry?"_

_"He didn't?!"_

_"He did."_

_"I always thought the bad boy image was just that, an image."_

_"Now you know better. I for one, am staying way clear of him. Who's to know what will trigger off that bad temper of his."_

_"So, he made her cry."_

_"In the rain."_

_"A pretty girl."_

_"Unbelievable."_

_"All for an..."_

_"That's right. For..."_

(傘)

"An umbrella?!" Arisawa Tatsuki glared at her childhood friend. "A friggin' umbrella! Are you totally out of your mind?! The whole campus is talking about you and your unjustifiable behaviour towards one of the fairer sex. As if you didn't have a bad enough reputation about you. Now you're adding more fuel to the scorching fire and people are going to think you are... "

"Crazy." Sado Yasutora softly suggested.

Tatsuki grinned wickedly, "Not the mild form of the word I would use. But thanks, anyway Chad."

Sado gave her a thump's up and patted his ill-tempered friend lightly on the back.

The man of the moment, of the campus, scowled sorely back at his friends. His so-called childhood friend and his giant of a best friend.

"There! There's the infamous scowl of death. The one which precedes everything about you." Tatsuki gleefully pointed out and silently added, _'The same scowl which a certain lovesick princess found it to be so funny.' _She thought nostalgically.

"What 'infamous scowl of death', you idiot?!" Kurosaki Ichigo continued to scowl, deathly? at Tatsuki.

Tatsuki, in turn, glared unflinchingly at him. "Is this how you should be treating somebody who has been defeating your tattered reputation, you ungrateful incredible sulk!"

"Nobody asked you! I am sure damn glad Ishida is not here. Who knows what kind of crap he would say as well?!"

"Oh Ichigo, are you missing your cousin?"

"Right. As much as I miss a hole in the chest."

"You know Ishida, being the smart one would have landed up at Todai, instead of being here with us lowly intellectuals. Same as Orihime, if she has chosen to study there." Tatsuki did not miss the barely noticeable, sad expression that her scowling childhood friend was trying to conceal. "Speaking of Orihime, I remember she has an umbrella which look like the one you have. Did she... "

"It's just an umbrella. A very common umbrella. Why are you so fixated on it?!" Ichigo cut her off, brusquely.

"I fixated on it?!" You are the 'talk' of the campus for snatching what you said is a common umbrella from a poor girl. In the pouring rain, I might add and is the rumours true, about 'crazy' you shouting like a mad Midas at the lost of his 'gold' or in your case, a small, light blue, rather familiar looking umbrella."

"She was using it without my permission, it was not raining, that heavily and I did not shout at her." Ichigo defended himself of his supposed churlish behaviour.

"But she did cry."

"How the hell would I know? I left after I have taken back what was my private property. And for your information, I 'talked' to her as I do you or any of the opposite sex; I don't see you or them crying like a big baby, do I?"

"Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo." Tatsuki sighed dramatically after saying his name, thrice.

The said Ichigo glared impatiently at her and waited, at least he tried. "What the hell?! If you've something to say, just spit it out!" He shouted.

Tatsuki looked at him pitifully, "Do you consider that as shouting?"

"I... Was it, Chad?" Ichigo looked at Sado to enlighten him and he got it in the form of a solemn nod.

"Was this the same raised tone that you used against a sensitive soul?" Tatsuki probed.

"What 'sensitive soul'?! She was a friggin' kleptomanic who stole something of mine. And I reiterate, I use this type of tone on you all the time." Ichigo stared down his childhood friend.

Tatsuki sighed, again. "Ichigo, I am different."

"You are not a girl?" He interrupted and smirked smugly at her taken offence of her not being of the fairer sex.

Tatsuki punched him on the arm, not like a girl, of course. "No! You dense idiot! I am used to your rudeness. And I know what you're really like. Perhaps," Now it was her turn to smirk back at him. "You can treat them like you do Orihime."

"W-What?! I don't treat I-Inoue any different from you or Rukia." Ichigo added another black-haired female friend of his for good measure. And he certainly did not stutter.

"You don't? That's weird? Orihime was always correcting me when I griped about you being a bad-mannered, boorish, blaring barbarian. She said you're just excitable and you have never behaved that way to her. So I thought, if you behaved more 'gentlemanly' to her, you could do the same with the rest of the female population not used to your 'excitable' nature. Who knows, you might even score a few dates?" Tatsuki teased him mischievously.

"We are here to study. Not go on time-wasting dates with superficial hypocrites." Ichigo responded emotionlessly.

"Ichigo." Tatsuki should have taken offence over his blatant contemptuous remark of her sex in general... expect... for one.

"Speaking of Inoue? Have you heard from her? How is she? Is she coming home for Tanabata?" Ichigo asked about the only girl he has always wanted to go on a date with in a fast string of questions.

Taking Ichigo's questions as a sign he was changing the subject, Tatsuki decided not to continue with what she was provoking him about.

"You should talk. How many times have you seen her since she left? Let me count. Wait..." Tatsuki stared at him pointedly and waved her hands at him. "Zero. That's the number of times you have met up with her whenever she comes back to Karakura. And for the number of times you have talked to her or sent her a message? Another big fat zero." Tatsuki spelled out the harsh truth for him.

"I don't like corresponding." He muttered grumpily.

"And also waiting. Yea, Orihime told me. Still, that's no excuse for you not seeing her whenever she's back in town. How could you stand to not see her beautiful, blushing face?" The best friend of the princess teased her crush of yonder years gone by.

A never-forgotten, treasured memory of a beautiful girl in the rain flickered on in his mind, lingered achingly in his heart and the longing to see her again soared at the image.

But...

He just cannot bear to see her happy and stood aside as she leave again.

And again

So, it was better this way.

Tatsuki and Sado looked at Ichigo being his scowling, silent self. Tatsuki was going to thump him on the back to get him out of his melancholy mood, her hand lifted, readied to strike, when Sado's big, brown hand captured the karate practicer's wrist and shook his head at her. It fell limply back to her side when it was released.

"Ichigo." Sado low, concerned voice cut into his reminiscing of a girl he thought of as being more than a friend.

Ichigo tried to put on a as-normal-as-possible look for him when he gave Sado a reassuring nod.

"So, how is she anyway?" He asked of Tatsuki. He has to know.

Tatsuki gave him a guarded look. "What do you think? Surrounded by love, she's glowing like the star she is named after."

His heart felt like it has stopped beating for awhile, felt because he could feel the uncomfortable, tightening of his chest when he knew she was happy.

Why shouldn't she?

How did he ever imagine she would miss him like he did her?

Desperately missing her.

"I guess she's truly happy, then?" He should be happy for her, even though he was dying, on the insides... for her.

"She is. Till she comes back to Karakura."

"Why? What's wrong with our town?"

"It's not the place itself. It's someone."

"Who?"

"You know who."

"Just friggin' tell me already!"

"You are shouting again."

"I am bloody not!"

"Tatsuki, don't give Ichigo a hard time." Sado played the peacemaker.

"Fine. Whenever Orihime comes back home, she will come bearing gifts and always hoping to see that certain someone. But as the day of her leaving drew nearer and nearer and there's still no sight of him, the twinkle in her eyes seemed to dim a little and her sunshine smile, well, it was soon covered by the dark clouds. Then finally, just before she leaves again, she will hand me the gifts she has chosen especially for him and tells me to give them to him... With all of her love." Tatsuki fabricated her story with the added mention of the 'L' word.

_'Gifts?! What gifts?! Since I have never received anything from Tatsuki, does that mean I am not the one she is missing?' _There was a grimace on the previously always hopeful orange-haired protector's handsome face as his thoughts turned to dismal dejection.

"Is it Ishida?" He asked with a frown.

Tatsuki has a dumbfounded expression on her face. At first, she did not realize why he was asking about Ishida but then, awareness soon arrived. She thought of prolonging his misery as a punishment for his blatant blindness about a princess' affection for him.

_'Nah.' _She thought magnanimously to herself as she took in her scowling childhood friend's forlorn features.

"How could it be Ishida? He has made the effort to try to catch up with Orihime whenever she's back in town. He seemed to have genuinely missed her. When they do meet up with each other, even if in the midst of all of our friends, they would be found in some corner, whispering and giggling at each other." Tatsuki stopped in her description of two close friends happy with each other's company to look at their other close friend.

He was trying hard to keep his normal scowling, game face on but his intense brown eyes were betraying him of what he was really feeling.

And the fists clenching tightly before the tortured hands were shoved furiously in the pockets were a dead giveaway.

Tatsuki sighed._ 'If only you were here, Orihime.' _

"Well, actually it's just Orihime rambling on about her new life and giggling to herself when she said something funny. Ishida, he's just sitting there listening to her like a fond strait-laced uncle, nodding indulgently and irritating a lot of other people, mostly her fanboys by monopolizing the princess' time. But, he's a good friend," She glared at Ichigo, "coming back especially from Tokyo just to 're-acquainted' with old friends. Unlike a certain orange top who though lives in the same town can never be bother to show his scowling face." Tatsuki pointed out, accusingly.

"I was busy." He muttered, defensively.

"Every. Single. Time. Who are you friggin' trying to kid?! Why are you avoiding her? Can you not even pretend to be happy for her?! Isn't she your friend?"

Ichigo glared and scowled at Tatsuki for thinking that he did not consider the gentle healer as a friend. Of course, she was a friend. She...

She meant so much more to him.

And he too has contemplated she thought of him in that certain way.

But...

"If it's not Ishida. Who is it? Who's the lucky recipient of her gifts?" He really has to know.

"She's not coming back for Tanabata this year, you know?"

"W-What?! Why?!" Ichigo was surprised at the abrupt change of subject.

"_He _ is tired of seeing his sparkling 'star' losing a little of her shine whenever she returned to him, broken-hearted from her trip here."

"At not seeing him?"

"Yeah."

"If it is not Ishida, then who is it?"

"You really don't know who it is?"

"If I did, would I keep asking about it?"

"You really want to know?"

"YES!"

"You are shouting again." Tatsuki reminded the scowling, sullen friend. "I will tell you, on one condition."

"What is it?"

"You tell me honestly if the umbrella was given to you by Orihime."

"Why are you so damn obsessed with it?!"

"You are the one who is treating it like a damn precious piece of keepsake and you dare to accuse me of being obsessed with it?!" Tatsuki retorted back.

"I do not!"

"You know you do! Now tell me once and for all, is the umbrella from Orihime?"

For a spilt second, Ichigo has half the mind to lie, but what was the use. Tatsuki might have already asked about it from Inoue and he certainly did not want the grief from Tatsuki as to why he lied about something as trivial as an umbrella.

An impromptu gift from her.

Something to remember her by.

"Yes." He answered her.

Tatsuki nodded. "Now tell me why the extreme 'reverence' towards it? And no denying it, for you have already terrorized a sweet young thing over it."

"'Terrorized'?! I am going to admit I might have been a little loud but it was not terrorizing and she was definitely not a sweet young thing."

"Whatever. She's history. Let's just answer the important question. Why the 'worship'?"

Ichigo glared at Tatsuki.

"You know why."

"I don't. That's why I'm asking."

"Because it is from her."

"Why is her so special?"

Ichigo let out a sigh of frustration. "If I really know why, I would not be having all these uncontrollable thoughts and dreams about Inoue on a near daily and nightly basis. She is always on my mind." He confessed unhesitantly, in a remarkable unlike his hidding-his-true-feelings normal self, directly at his friends.

Tatsuki gaped in wonder, speechless.

Sado gave him another brotherly pat on the back.

Slowly, Tatsuki closed her mouth and grinned devilishly at him. "There's still hope for you."

"Hope for what?" Ichigo scowled in bewilderment.

"To go after the fair princess and let her reveal what your subconscious has been trying to make you understand. Though I suspect you already know what you're feeling, but you're not willing to admit it. All you need is a little encouragement."

"And that would be... " Ichigo prompted with his heart beating fast in the promise of what was going to be disclose.

"You want to accompany me home now to receive your gifts or do you want me to give them to you, tomorrow in school? Tatsuki grinned cheekily.

"You mean... " His heart was thundering so loud in his ears, it was a wonder he could still hear what was said.

"Yes." Tatsuki answered, peacefully and Ichigo exploded in no longer, pent-up self-torment.

"Why didn't the hell you give them to me when she first started bringing those gifts to me?!"

"You're shouting again." She began to warn him again, but seeing the no-more-crap furious look on his face, "I wanted to make you feel as bad as she did. I wanted you to 'man-up' and sort out your feelings for her. It did work out in the end, right? You missing her?" She watched as the anger slowly disappeared from his handsome features.

Ichigo looked back at her calmly. "I see. Give me her address." He asked just as coolly.

"Why? Are you going to thank her for your thoughtful gifts? Give me your mobile. I will type her address for you." Ichigo proceeded to do what was requested. He peered at what was being typed. "No. Her home address." He pointed out.

Tatsuki arched an eyebrow. "Why... You sending her gifts back to her?" She joked.

"You did say she's not coming home for Tanabata, right?"

Tatsuki nodded. The anticipation of what he was going to say render her unable to answer him.

Ichigo smirked, knowingly.

"Since she is not coming home from Tanabata," The smirk widened substantially, "I will be going to her."

Tatsuki stared incredulously at him and forced a strangled 'why' from her throat.

And his long-awaited answer almost made the former second strongest girl in Japan wept in girlish joy.

"I guess I can't love her this much and love her from afar."

(遠め)


	4. Not In This Lifetime

**An interlude.**

**AU.**

**OOC.**

(ない)

"Ichigo, you going home?"

Kurosaki Ichigo took a quick glance at the light drizzle of sunshine-soaked summer rain before answering his childhood friend. "Yeah. You need a ride home?" He offered.

Ignoring the envious mutterings from her friend's groupies, Arisawa Tatsuki grinned evilly, "Not me. My friend." And she pushed her surprised friend towards her other startled friend. "Thanks Ichigo." She called out as she ran off.

"Tatsuki-chan~" Tatsuki's grin widened as she heard her embarrassed friend's whine of protest. She turned her head and waved supportingly to the flustered friend.

Ichigo arched an orange eyebrow._ 'Arisawa Tatsuki playing matchmaker?' _He thought amusingly._ 'As if he needed the help.' _A smug smirk curled his thin lips.

He scrutinized the long-haired girl in front of him. She still has her back to him. _'Nice... back' _He thought at the first instance as to what was presented to him of her rear profile before she turned to face him.

_'Pretty.' _Was what come to his appreciative mind._ 'Very pretty.' _Came next._ 'More than very pretty.'_ His admiring eyes took in the beauty in front of him. Long luminous hair which at first glance looked to be of the same color as his but on closer inspection, it appeared to have captured the orange rays of the setting sun thus making her mane of indescribable color to take on a similar shade as his. His own brown eyes wandered down to encounter a pair of soft brown eyes which were staring right back at him in a rather disdaining way.

His eyes moved swiftly to take in the cute nose, full pink lips that were truly kissable. Moving further down; his eyes widened at her assets, _'big breasts means fat' , _he thought medically before verifying her fatness with his eyes.

Slim waist.

Slender hips.

Legs that seemed to go on forever.

Small feet.

Hmm. He would not mind giving her ride home. Maybe she could invite him in and they could get to know each other better.

And then, warning bells started to clang really loud and clear.

Cosmetic surgery! No way someone with that kind of a body could give thanks to their parents, except to help pay the surgeon's bill.

What was his childhood friend matchmaking him with an obviously high-maintenance bimbo?

He has absolutely no trouble attracting women like that on his own. He wondered wearily if Tatsuki was involving him in some kind of joke.

Payback for some forgotten childish prank?

Well, he was not going to give her the satisfaction of...

Satisfaction of what?

Getting screwed by an artificial beauty?

He rather liked the screwing part and he could look beyond the manufactured parts if they were soft and reacted normally to his touch.

But first, he needed to know for sure if Tatsuki was playing him.

His usual scowl on his handsome face, his determined eyes locked onto her unwavering ones.

The intimidating scowl almost fell from his flummoxed face at the hostile glare that was directed at him.

What the hell!

Before he could open his mouth to ask what was with that look, the contemptuous look he was subjected to, disappeared suddenly when she lowered her head to search for something inside her tote bag.

Protection?

From him?

For him?

He smirked hopefully.

He saw something blue before she walked past him without another glance.

The object turned out to be a small umbrella in a pretty shade of blue. As pretty as the dress she was wearing. He was distracted momentarily by the curvaceous body underneath the dress before realizing she was standing under her umbrella and starting to walk away from him.

"Hey!" He called out.

There was a slight faltering in her footsteps but then she continued to walk on without acknowledging she has heard him.

Ichigo scowled. He hated the rain and he really hated getting wet. He looked at the beauty in the rain. He looked up to the skies.

"Kurosaki-kun, would you like to borrow my umbrella?"

"How about the two of us share one umbrella, Ichigo?"

"How about we just run to your car?"

"Why don't you just take off your shirt to shelter me from the rain as we run to your car?"

Ignoring the sexual innuendos disguised as flirtatious banterings that were hinting at something much more than sharing an umbrella or a ride home, Ichigo lifted his hand to wave at the girls behind him before running out in the light summer rain to where she was.

He grabbed her wrist to stop her from taking another step. "Didn't you hear me calling you?" The startled girl glared at him with her big, brown eyes before turning her attention to the tanned hand around her wrist.

Ichigo ignored the unspoken ordering of the removal of his hand, instead he gave her cocky grin, moved closer to her to find refuge from the drizzle and nodded to his car. "My car is over there."

Still continuing to glare at him, she started to walk towards his car with her wrist still captured within his rough hand.

She was determined to not talk to him.

He wanted to hear her voice.

"So, what's your name?" Ichigo asked of the silent, stubborn beauty. "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo." He introduced himself when she continued to ignore his presence. Seeing that there was not going to be any response forthcoming from the pouty lips, he shook the delicate wrist and said cheekily, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Kurosaki-kun. What a strong grip you have. You must worked out, a lot. Big, strong man like you makes me feel all tingly and warm and... protected. I am... " He looked slyly at her. There was light twitching of the plump lips but still no words was coming out.

Then...

"Is this your car, Kurosaki..." Ichigo found himself 'tingling' at her soft, tinkling voice, glanced at her almost in... lust and saw that her eyes were twinkling. Twinkling with...?

"-san."

Mischief. Ichigo found himself liking the girl in front of him, very much.

"Yeah. Do you want to drive?" He asked her with a smirk. They were standing next to the driver's side of his car after all. "I know we have just met but I certainly do not mind a confident woman. In fact," He lowered his head to within kissing distance. "You can drive me anywhere, anytime. But first, can I have a name to go with this beautiful face." He said in a husky voice and touched the flushed cheek with his free hand.

The flushed cheek flared at his light touch. But she did not smack his hand away. She just gazed at him with her doe-liked eyes in an indefinable way that he did not mind.

Not. One. Little. Bit.

She tore her eyes from him and held her umbrella tighter. She looked warily at his car.

"Just get in the car, Kurosaki-san." She sighed and told him softly.

"Eager, aren't we?" He gave her smooth wrist a squeeze before releasing it.

He opened the car door, got in and reached over to open the passenger side of the door and waited.

And waited.

He looked in front of him and... saw her walking away from his car.

What the friggin' hell?!

He opened the car door, got out and shouted at her. "Hey! Where are you going? The car is here!" As soon as the words was spoken, he realized he sounded like an idiot and mental smacked his forehead.

But at least this time he has gotten an response. She turned around and her calm farewell to him irked him to no end.

_'Goodbye, my arse!' _He thought angrily as he got in and closed both the car doors. He turned the key, stepped on the gas and the car leaped forward to where she was. It stopped exactly next to her. He rolled down the window, "Hey gorgeous, do you need a ride?" He winked at her.

"I am good, Kurosaki-san." She managed not to roll her eyes over his 'charming' behavior.

"Alright, all kidding aside. Tatsuki asked me to give you a ride home and that's what I am doing. So, how about getting in, as in, right now. Please?" He gave her what he hoped would be a sad puppy dog look.

"It is fine, Kurosaki-san. Tatsuki-chan asked you for a favor but she ran off without hearing as to if you were going to do it. Let's just assumed you declined and that is why I am walking home, by myself." She rationalized her refusal to sit in his car, politely.

"But I didn't say no. So how about you saying yes to me seeing you home. You are letting the rain in my car. I am going to lose the new car scent." He joked.

"I have to decline your kind offer, Kurosaki-san. Goodbye." She gave a polite little bow, waved and walked off.

"At least tell me your name!" He shouted almost in desperation.

A fair hand giving him a little wave was his only answer.

Kurosaki Ichigo slumped against his car seat. He watched through the rain spattered windshield as the graceful figure in blue walked farther and farther away from him.

Even as he wallowed in his rejection, he could not help but noticed that the rejecter has not only a damn fine pair in front of her but the behind was highly impressive as well.

More nip and tuck by a good doctor?

Whatever. He will just have find out for himself... with his hands.

A devilish grin appeared on his handsome face.

College life has just gotten more and more interesting.

(面白)

_To be concluded..._


	5. Kurosaki-kun and Inoue

(一) Leaving and Waiting

(二) Love and Distance

(三) Kurosaki-kun and Inoue

(黒崎くん)

"He is finally on his way, isn't he? I wish I could see the expression on... Orihime?!"

"Tatsuki-chan!"

A very loud joyous shout and Arisawa Tatsuki braced herself for the incoming impact that was in the curvaceous form of a certain weaver princess.

She did not have to wait long.

She was soon hugged, tightly by her excitable best friend.

"Oh, Tatsuki-chan ~, how I have missed you!" Inoue Orihime tightened her thin arms around her surprised friend. She gazed fondly at the tall friend standing behind them. "Sado-kun." She smiled at him. _'Sado-kun seemed to be knocked out at my appearance. Am I being here is so unexpected?' _She wondered and loosened her grip on her friend in confusion.

She took a step back.

"Tatsuki-chan, Sado-kun, are you not happy to see me?"

Tatsuki looked aghast at her. "Of course we are happy to see you. Right, Chad?" She turned to their giant of a friend.

Sado Yasutora gave his usual thumb's up of approval.

"See, we are happy to see you. What made you think otherwise?"

Orihime intertwined her fingers together. "Well, the two of you looked really surprised at the sight of me." She tilted her head and looked at them with confusion written on her fair face.

"You are imagining things. Let me look at you or rather the dress you are wearing." Tatsuki was not interested in fashion. She was just delaying the inevitable moment when the gentle healer would ask about her protector.

Orihime clapped her small hands lightly and twirled.

Tatsuki did not fail to notice the admiring glances from the male population and the jealous eyeballing from the other half.

_'Same old Orihime.' _Tatsuki thought nostalgically.

"Is it not beautiful?" Orihime held the bottom edges of the dress and gave a small bow.

Arisawa Tatsuki did not know anything about fashion. And she did not want to. She glanced at the beaming girl in what seemed to be just a little black dress.

Albeit, a shimmering, satiny-liked material.

Wait a minute...

There's something at the bottom of the dress.

Is that the moon?

A pair of lovers?

Standing on a bridge?

A bridge of...

Birds?!

She took a closer look.

Orihime's grin widened.

"Orihime," Tatsuki pointed at the picture on the dress. Hand-sewed. An embroidery of the highest standard from someone that used to belong to the handicrafts club.

"Did you sew this?"

The weaver princess nodded, bashful of her work.

"I had a little help."

Her namesake.

There was certainly no embarrassing the goddess.

"Isn't it beautiful, Sado-kun?" Tatsuki asked their male friend.

Sado stared back at them, blankly.

How would he, a big strong man know of something like that.

Besides...

It was not...

Cute,

If only she has added a puppy or a bunny.

Or was it a rabbit?

Didn't the Chinese has a legend about a rabbit living on the moon?

A Jade Rabbit.

Maybe...

Sado bent and like Tatsuki, took a closer look at the embroidery.

The moon, to be precise.

Nope.

No rabbit.

So, he could not comment on the fine stitches.

Orihime looked bewildered.

Tatsuki just shrugged her shoulders. She has weird friends.

Speaking of weird.

"Orihime, are those who I think they are?"

Orihime's nodding became more brisk.

"Tatsuki-chan is so clever. They are Kuro... "

Oops!

A Freudian slip of the tongue.

"Hee hee." Orihime giggled to hide her embarrassment and rubbed hastily the top of her head.

Tatsuki raised her eyebrows.

"Kuro?" She teased the blushing princess.

Orihime shook her head and waved her hands, furiously.

"You know who they are, Tatsuki-chan. They are Hikoboshi-san and Orihime-sama." She changed the motion of her head and started nodding.

Tatsuki peered even closer at the two tiny figures.

"I don't remember anything about the cow herder's hair being orange and the weaver princess seemed to have... wait, are those blue hair clips on her... " Tatsuki, deliberately stopped and slowly, compared the rapidly blushing princess to the one on the dress.

"What color is her hair, anyway?" She asked, innocently.

Orihime's cheeks flooded with a vibrant shade of crimson red.

She covered her warm face with her hands.

She was heard muttering about thread, pearls being in fashion, difficulties in finding beads and words that held no meaning to Tatsuki.

Tatsuki decided to let her awkward feeling friend take a breather. She patted Orihime on the head. She decided to change the subject.

"I thought you said you weren't coming back for Tanabata. Did you make the dress to wear it over there? After all, it's okay where you celebrate, as long as you do." She said, philosophically.

Orihime uncovered her face and almost shrieked in astonishment.

"That was what _he_ said." She grinned and mimicked a male's voice, "The stars shinning at you are the same as the ones above you at Karaburu." The grin broadened.

"So, how did you persuade him to let you come... " Home was at the tip of her tongue but was it really for the grinning girl in front of her. Tatsuki thought for a while before she added, "here."

"You are not going to believe this. But I sulked." Orihime admitted with glee.

Tatsuki looked at her in disbelief. "You're right. I don't believe you capable of it."

The beaming girl-woman nodded and said with childlike triumph, "But I did. I was broody and I sighed rather loudly as we were doing the dress."

"We?"

Again a nod.

A very contented nod.

So...

Not wishful divine help from above.

But...

Shared interest.

Tatsuki felt happy for one friend but was worried for another. She shook her head to rid herself of perhaps self-imagined worriment. She concentrated on the still-talking friend.

"I even managed to scowl like Kurosaki-kun... " Orihime stopped and looked around. This was the reason she was here, the twinkling stars might be the same everywhere. But not the one person she most wanted to be with on this festival.

She wondered where he was.

She has assumed he would be with their friends.

How disappointing.

"Tatsuki-chan, where is Kurosaki-kun?"

At last.

"You mean Ichigo. He's... " Tatsuki started to share the good news when Orihime held up a hand to stop her.

With her other free hand, she used one finger to plod her chin and angled herself forward, "I should have done this the minute I came here." She informed her friends, closed her eyes and began to seek out Ichigo's reiastu.

She opened her eyes, bewilderment flashing in them. "He is not here. Kurosaki-kun is not here. Where is he? Is he working on another part-time job? Can he cope with his studies and a demanding job? Is he eating well? Is he looking after himself?"

A overwhelming fast string of questions was fired at an amused Tatsuki.

"Orihime, calm down. Ichigo is... "

"Friend of yours, Arisawa?" A rather attractive newcomer asked Tatsuki with his admiring eyes fixed solely on Orihime.

A startled Orihime managed to give him a little smile which seemed to encourage the hopeful classmate.

"Hi, I am... "

Tatsuki shoved him away. "We know who you, Yoshi-chan. Go away."

"But, but... "

"She's already taken. Now please go away."

Kedamori Nobuyoshi glared at Tatsuki and noticed the presence of Sado hovering next to the long-haired beauty. He shrugged his broad shoulders, coolly saluted the 'bodyguards' and walked off, casually.

"Tatsuki-chan, that was so rude. He might know where Kurosaki-kun is."

"I know where Ichigo is. But you need to stay calm and not get all highly emotional-like."

Orihime pouted.

"I do not behave like that. But why are you telling me to stay calm." She eyed her friend with suspicion. "Unless," Her eyes started to glisten, with her full lips trembling and her imaginative mind starting to go on a gloomy guess. "I know where Kurosaki-kun is." She sadly said.

"You do?"

Well.

A cosmic connection of sorts.

The gentle healer nodded and bit on her lower quivering lip.

"K-Kurosaki-kun is seeing his g-girl, girlfriend home."

"What?"

"Um, why wouldn't someone like Kurosaki-kun be attached? I bet she is very beautiful." Orihime turned to her friend, "Is she pretty? Is she nice? Does Tatsuki-chan like her?"

Tatsuki looked at the depressed daydreamer. She sighed.

"Not at this moment." She admitted.

"But... why? Is it because of me? It is not her fault that I did not get to meet Kurosaki-kun." Orihime sighed as well.

"Tatsuki-chan, you do not need to be so petty. We are all Kurosaki-kun's f-friends. We should be happy for him. Is he happy? Is he... "

And Orihime was on her way to another round of questions when Sado interrupted her.

"Inoue."

Orihime stopped abruptly. Her big brown eyes became brighter.

"K-Kurosaki-kun called me that all the time. I bet he does not call the one he likes by her family name." She tried not to dwell too much into what has been a persistent subject of painful speculation to her.

She nervously gazed upon Sado with trepidation.

"Does Sado-kun approve of the one that Kurosaki-kun likes?"

Sado looked at the unknowingly one and slowly, very slowly, a large thumb faced the heavens.

Kami-sama. It hurt.

Orihime felt betrayed.

She knew she should be happy for Kurosaki-kun that his best friend approved of her. Kurosaki-kun has never shown any indication she was anything more than a friend to him. So, she should not feel like a bitter, spurned ex-girlfriend.

She was and never will be one.

She forced a smile to appear on her pale face, even though her heart was weeping.

"You see, Tatsuki-chan, Sado-kun likes her. You should give her a chance to be friends with you. Good friends." She added, graciously.

"I should be going. I came here straight from the airport. I was so anxious to see Kuro..." Orihime faltered. "To see all of you again. But now I should be going back to the hotel to help out with the unpacking." She bowed and was ready to leave when Tatsuki grabbed her by the wrist.

"Since you've just came from the airport, you must have missed him."

"Miss who? Oh, you mean Kurosaki-kun and h-his g-girlfriend. No. I did not see them here."

_'And I am glad to have miss the sight of Kurosaki-kun with another.' _An angsty afterthought for the gentle healer.

"No. I don't mean here. I meant at the... " Tatsuki's explanation was cut off by a welcoming shout.

"Orihime-chan ~ "

Asano Keigo seemed to bounce towards Orihime, followed by a more sedate Kojima Mizuiro.

Orihime was heartened by the greeting from the grinning friend till he opened his mouth.

The genuine smile disappeared in a instance.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here!" Keigo almost shouted at her.

But it was loud enough to hurt the princess' fragile feelings.

Orihime has never felt to be so unwanted.

Not since the day she was born.

Her throat felt full of her unshed tears.

She could not speak.

And so, she bowed again.

Tugging to be free of her friend's strong grasp on her wrist so she can flee.

Flee to where she knew she was wanted.

And loved.

Tatsuki held on tight to her.

What a mess.

"Listen, Orihime. The reason Ichigo is not here and why you shouldn't be here is he's on his way to where you are or were." Tatsuki hastened with her explanation to avoid any more misunderstanding.

"Y-You m-mean..." Orihime's big brown eyes grew bigger as realization set in.

Tatsuki grinned and nodded.

"B-But he cannot be there. I am here now. Why is Kurosaki-kun taking the trouble to go there? Is h-he going to tell me something important?" The excited princess asked, with newfound hope lingering in her fast beating heart.

_'Yeah, he's going to confess his love to you.' _Tatsuki thought of saying but decided against it. Let the princess hear it from her protector.

"He felt bad about not seeing you every time you are here. And you know how impulsive Ichigo is. Once he has made up his mind, he was on the plane." Tatsuki's explanation was only half the truth.

"When did he leave?"

Tatsuki looked around at their friends. "Round half an hour ago, I think." There was a general agreement of the time from the nodding of the heads.

"What?! And you are only telling me now? I could be... " Orihime thought about where she could be in the last thirty minutes.

With Kurosaki-kun?

She leveled an accusing look at her friend.

Tatsuki was taken aback by the rarely seen expression on the gentle healer's face.

"Why did you not tell me as soon as I have arrived here? Instead I was wasting time..." Orihime's thoughtless words trailed off when she saw the hurt in her friend's eyes.

"Tatsuki-chan, I... "

"So, spending time with your friends is wasting time? Friends you haven't seen for almost a year. I knew you would want to leave as soon as you heard about Ichigo. That's why I didn't tell you straight away. I wanted to bond with you, even for awhile. Was I being too selfish?" The previously second strongest girl in Japan showed a side of her not frequently witnessed by many people.

Orihime took her best friend's hands and covered them with her smaller ones.

A warm smile.

"I am sorry, Tatsuki-chan. I got carried away. I just wanted to see Kurosaki-kun so much. Forgive me?"

A watery, warm smile.

How could Tatsuki-chan say no.

"Yea."

Orihime squeezed the hands beneath hers closer.

"Have we bonded enough, Tatsuki-chan?" She asked sweetly, not so innocently.

"Yea, yea. Do what you must." Tatsuki tried to sound grouchy.

"Thank you, Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime squealed, happily.

Her friends watched, amused as the skipping princess moved a distance from them. They continued observing her taking a cellphone from the bag slung across her body.

"Nice smartphone." Mizurio commented, knowingly.

"Expensive." Keigo guessed, correctly.

"Cute bag." Sado added, unsurprisingly, admiring the small bag dangling at the left side of their friend's curvy body.

"Shiny." Tatsuki noted of the bag in the shape of a bright red strawberry. She narrowed her eyes. "Are those crystals? Swar... " Her words died at the shocked expressions on her male friends' faces.

What the hell?!

Arisawa Tatsuki did not do fashion and certainly no girly stuffs.

What was she thinking?

Acting clueless about what had caused the strange looks being directed at her. She thought about what she should say next.

She was saved by the approaching, normally perky princess with a serious, concerned expression.

It could only mean one thing.

"Orihime, I'm so sorry. Are there no more flights going there?"

The princess shook her head.

"There are seats available," She started to say,

"That's good, eh?"

"Only in first class." The princess informed them with nary a emotion showing.

"Oh... " Tatsuki felt guilty. The princess will not be with her prince this Tanabata and it was all her fault.

"Orihime," Tatsuki consoling words were cut off by a breath-stealing hug.

"I will be flying... " The thrilled princess hugged her smothering friend tighter and shouted,

"First Class!"

She held her friend and jumped for awhile.

Tatsuki managed to pat her back as a sign of 'congratulations'?

Or

Save me?

"Oh Tatsuki, I am missing you already." Orihime smiled at the rest of her friends over Tatsuki's shoulder.

"All of you."

"Enough for a hug for me as well?" Keigo decided to try his luck.

Orihime giggled.

"What will Kurosaki-kun... " She released Tatsuki in a hurry. "What am I still doing here? I need to go back to the hotel and collect my passport."

Orihime started to run off, waving.

"Do not worry, everybody. I will bring Kurosaki-kun home." Her wave turned to a fist pumped high into the skies.

"Which home?" Tatsuki, after gulping a few mouthful of needed oxygen, shouted back at her.

The secretive princess beamed, waved and ran off.

"Now I really, really want to see the expressions on both of their faces when they have their little reunion."

(井上)

"Go back to China! You stinking, stingy chee... " The shout of insults faded away with the speeding taxi.

Kurosaki Ichigo scowled.

And glared.

_'Psycho cabbie.' _He thought angrily.

He worried if the insane cab driver has even dropped him off at the correct address.

He hoped it was the right place.

He was a stranger in a strange land.

He took a deep breath of encouragement.

He steadied himself.

And his jaw dropped.

This was where Inoue has been living!

The house.

If you can call it that.

It was big.

Very big!

It has more windows than the fingers on both of his hands.

Should he count with his toes as well?

And the garden.

He has never seen so much green, except on a football pitch.

Everything about where the gentle healer has been living screamed luxury.

With a capital 'L' to boot.

How was he going to complete with it?

With...

Love?

Is that even enough?

Could one really survive with just love?

Ichigo let out a rather big breath of exasperation.

It was too late to second guess anything.

At least he looked presentable.

Thanks to his helpful sisters and his annoying father.

No t-shirt, jeans, sneakers or even a backpack.

A fairly wrinkle-free collared solid-colored shirt with an equally impressive pair of dark slim-fit pants as advised, oxford lace-up with socks to match both his pants and shoes. And to complete his ensemble, a briefcase-liked messenger bag.

He must looked like a 'Salaryman'.

And his feet were killing him due to his leather shoes.

But it will all be worth it when his eyes could once again gaze upon whom he has truly missed.

Will she be truly happy to see him as well?

It has been awhile.

He looked for a way for her to know that he was here.

In the flesh.

In front of her massive house.

With an ATM at the side of the huge gate!

What the...

He went towards the machine.

Tentatively, he tapped on the screen.

He blew out a breath of relief when he saw Japanese among the numerous languages on screen.

Patiently, he followed the instructions that followed after every tap.

He was told to wait.

By a machine.

He waited.

And waited.

Did she not want to see him?

Maybe he should go 'shinigami'.

But what about his body?

And how about the people in the house?

Perhaps_ 'he' _was preventing her from coming out.

So intent was he at the line of thoughts going through his mind that he did not hear the imposing gates opening, but at the corner of his eye he spotted a car coming out.

Was she in it?

Walking towards the vehicle, Kurosaki Ichigo might not know much about cars, but even he recognized the Prancing Horse badge on the sports car.

Or was it a 'super car'?

The window came sliding down, slowly.

Ichigo was struck by the strangely familiar pair of inquisitive eyes staring back at him.

He leaned forward.

But before the driver nor he could say anything, he thought he heard something.

The pair of weirdly familiar eyes widened.

Ichigo straightened.

Turned.

And a soft body heaved itself at him.

His back slammed against the car.

"K-Kurosaki-kun, K-Kurosaki-k-kun... "

His princess clung desperately at him.

Sobbing.

Her warm, trembling body pressed against his and he thought,

At last, his beautiful, sparkling star has finally fallen from the sky and straight into his arms.

This was where she belonged.

And he was never letting her go again.

But first, he needed to hold her back.

The stupid things were just hanging at the sides of his body.

His cowardly arms began to move painfully, slowly up and just as he was going to hug her...

His princess was ripped from him!

(さいかい)


End file.
